DieRanged: The Vengeful One
DieRanged: The Vengeful One ('''alternatively known as '''DieRanged: The Reckoning 3 (The Negative Finale)) is a final series of Chapter III. It premieres the part 1 on July 19, 2015, part 2 on July 22, 2015 and part 3 on July 25, 2015 It is an special long series in the Chapter III. Plot Synopsis Navara appears in the screen and says a introduction line "The Reckoning ends here." '''threatening the DieRanged for their Final Reckoning. Before the DieRanged: The Reckoning 2 starts, Vanqui-X seen escaping away from Aventador while E.Hollowback & D. Gallardo is still chasing him. Multiple skills thrown to Vanqui-X but he is too swift-moving. However, Aventador has followed and he saw Vanqui-X hiding behind large trees. He is ready to attack Vanqui-X but Land Cruiser appears at Vanqui-X' back. When Vanqui-X turn around he surprised and he is continuously stepping backward away to him. Land Cruiser inform Vanqui-X that this is the end of his lives wherein he mounted his Cross-Hammer and quickly smashed Vanqui-X' face. When Vanqui-X' questions that he can't barely move and use skills, Land Cruiser-X has enough to explain everything to him. He ultimately smashed it obliterating his body results of his death (permanent deceased) and the screen black outs when he smashed Vanqui-X. The DieRanged are preparing and planning for a final reckoning against the Doomsdeath & Nitro. Ranger seen seriously looking above thinking the day were his brother executed by STX. In Ranger's flashback, Bam-E & Ranger are upon chasing by the Doomsdeath after Ranger forsakes them. A sudden STX' voice hears threatening Ranger "You can run, but you can not escape with the darkness Ranger... This is not just what i want also i create you!". While Bam-E & Ranger is running they are both stop by Navara's Dark Hollows. Ranger says that he changed his life when he met his brother Bam-E deciding to quitted the darkness. Navara reminds Ranger that his brother might be in trouble if he still want for his decision. Until the Doomsdeath decided for a Execution to them. Ranger warns that he is ready about it, STX came near to him and say "Ofcourse, Why not" and he skilled "Devil Trigger Slash" but when Ranger defensed he saw Bam-E on his front sacrifices just to save him. When Ranger has been surprised in his brother's sacrifice, STX locked him in "STX Soul Extraction:Delete" (a person who locked in is no longer to survive which means it will make the target permanently deleted out of The World of Cars.) but STX decided to breaks it and ignites the floor. He drag Ranger's face, Ranger's face is completely blazing out and the screen shuts. Back in The DieRanged, Ranger ask his members if they are ready for a '''Final Reckoning and he signals Eco-S that they will start to initiate right after Slaught-X, S.A & V.L are ready behind them. Ranger starts to react himself in a fury and Eco-S loaded all of his shotguns. STX & Navara saw them and Navara creates an black hole to hide his hideout and start for a reckoning. STX turn himself into ".X Mode" (he can now blink quickly by his darkness passive) & Navara locked Ranger in his shadows. Ranger spamming his skill "Trekker: Dash & Fury" to dodge easily Navara's incoming shadow skills. Ranger skilled Navara "TrekXection.1" (a person will automatically targeted by Ranger's unleashed fury). while he is dashing but Navara suddenly disappear in his front and when Ranger turn his back he locked in "Navara's Core of Darkness" (the person locked in it's hand will disable to move and use skills after 30 seconds the consumed core in the target person will trigger as damage, the damage dealt can critically killed a single person permanently in a few seconds). Navara appears in his front and reminds him for his death. The screen move at STX & Eco-S fighting, Eco-S ready his shotgun and skilled "Cunning Blow" wherein STX blast away and incapacitated on the ground. Eco-S came to STX and aimed it's head but when he shoot, STX disappears .Afterwards, Eco-S saw Ranger being locked in Navara's Core of Darkness and suddenly he hears a loud noise caming to them. He say that the reinforcements of Ford is coming to him. But first he need to help Ranger before he gets out. Ranger seen being possessed by the darkness and his power is absorbing to make him back to the Doomsdeath. Eco-S arrives and he step in the back of Navara. He reminds Ranger that he has no choice to do this since they are now here to kill him. Ranger has no point what is he saying for and Navara reminds also Eco-S that he can't cancelled one of his ultimate skill. Suddenly, Eco-S stepped Navara's shadow to connected in his own shadows which he mount his shotgun through his head and he say an final quote "It is now over Ranger, They are now arrive against me, and this is the only way to get through all of this, We won the Reckoning... but without me." Navara feels wondering what Eco-S is saying and he has no idea what is he planning for. Eco-S decided and he trigger his shotgun through his head sacrificing to save Ranger causing his death making the actions acts to Navara due to the connections of his shadow to Eco-S which his head obliterately blown apart cancelling the ultimate skill and marks his own death. Slaught-X saw the sacrifice happen, He respond along with S.A & V.L. Ranger apologizes that he don't mean to let Eco-S do that and he has no idea what is he saying for. After Ranger explains everything, Slaught-X warns Ranger "You let this things all happen even if you don't know what is gonna be the effect among us and since the damage has been done. I decided, let's disperse the DieRanged". Making S.A & V.L decided too since they now see the effect of his retribution against the darkness. Slaught-X is taking Eco-S corpse but suddenly an incoming bombs continuously throwing onto to him blasting away in Eco-S corpse. S.A & V.L prevent Slaught-X to get it Eco-S corpse and also to keep all of them safety. Slaught-X watching and worries about Eco-S' corpse when the Ford reinforcements arrived. Ranger is still incapacitated due to the effects of "Navara's Core of Darkness". The leader saw him and introduce himself, "Ford Explorer "X-Flow" Porter" "The Guardian of Ford" He admitted that he is the reason why the Ford reinforcements is looking for him and also the Ford Leader decides for his "Execution" which they are arrived but since Eco-S sacrifices himself just to kill Navara & save Ranger the decision is voided. He also admitted that he is the reason why he became the suspect by stealing the diamond because he betrayed Eco-S. The diamond is now on his body reacting as his power. After Explorer explains everything about him and Eco-S. He says that if he want an retribution against him and to Eco-S, Explorer is here to make all of that happen.. or simply "If you want me, Come and Get me". Before Explorer & the reinforcements leave it will seen that someone dig in the ground and Explorer install an noxious bombs and detonates it proving that the mission is accomplished to them. Ranger can't believed what all he hear and he see, but when he looked on his right side Navara's corpse is already gone. STX seen leaving and dragging Navara's corpse to reincarnated it again soon, He says that "We will meet again, but this time the one who behind the reinforcements. "The Guardian of Ford". Nitro finally arrives and he saw STX dragging Navara, He is on the way but suddenly his leg stuck and he saw a two legs between it revealing Land Cruiser. Nitro can't believed that he is alive after the tragedy happen in Fall of The Exzylum. Land Cruiser says that he is enough to see an spike person and also he say that he is here to be "The Vengeful One" to him. Land Cruiser beaten Nitro's body throwing away to the ground. Nitro's body is thoroughly obliterated he tries to stand but Land Cruiser throws his Cross Hammer to him making his whole body completely divided into two. Land Cruiser came closer to him and throw again his Cross Hammer through his face causing his permanently deceased in The World of Cars. Afterwards, While Land Cruiser is leaving he saw Ranger on the ground he knew that he is no longer member of Doomsdeath. He came closer to it and ask if he need help. Ranger says to himself that he make an big mistake in his members. Land Cruiser respects to all what he says and he reveal that he killed Nitro by showing his Cross Hammer full of blood. They decided to regroup since Ranger has no DieRanged '''anymore. 2 weeks after the Final Reckoning', Ranger & Land Cruiser are leaving the CTC after Ranger sent to the hospital. Ranger put his mask in and say a final line "I think it's a '''bad' Reckoning, I created them but seriously I destroy them". Before it all ends, The screen moves above in which a helicopter is coming to the CTC. At the helicopter a chain seen swinging and spoke "The Doomsdeath is risen, We are here to clearly finish this darkness until the weapons is rise upon end" revealing the Weaponary Force leader D-Max. Deaths * Vanqui-X (Permanently Deceased) * Bam-E (Permanently Deceased) ''''Flashback * Eco-S (Deceased) '' * Navara ''(Temporary Deceased) * Nitro (Permanently Deceased) Trivia *Land Cruiser (formerly known as Cruiser-X) confirms alive and he will reappear on this series after being deceased in Chapter I final series Fall of The Exzylum. *The Vengeful One refers to a new song of Disturbed: "The Vengeful One". *The ending will marked the effect of Ranger's Decision and also for creating "DieRanged". *Eco-S supposed to be have an special prequel series about his life in his town before he became wanted without an justice. but it is cancelled due to further reasons. *This series will be the final Reckoning between DieRanged & Doomsdeath. *Final Appearance of Vanqui-X *Although Bam-E is permanently deceased in The World of Cars, but he made an special appearance on Ranger's Flashback as his brother. *Slaught-X, S.A & V.L are set as an defender to the '''Final Reckoning '''against STX & Navara's Shadow Allies to prevent interruptions. *Only Ridgeline knows everything that Eco-S is wanted in his town. *It is confirmed that Explorer betrayed Eco-S to make him as a suspect by stealing a diamond in their town. *Nitro did not appeared on the '''Final Reckoning '''because STX prevent him to make a fair battle against Ranger & Eco-S. Although, Slaught-X, S.A & V.L are there but they did not interrupted the battle between them. *Nitro fails to stunned the ending of Chapter III. *It is confirmed here that The Weaponary Force will be back on the Chapter IV. *It is confirmed in the Never Rest 5: The Final Ford series that the execution to Eco-S is just a show of Explorer. Promotional Material Posters DRTVO.jpg|Old DRTVO Poster NEWDRTVR.jpg|New DRTVO Poster